


Blue Rose

by Sophiebybophie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Amnesia, Demonic Possession, Demons, Family, Friendship, Gen, I draw a pic for every chapter, Illustrated, Illustrations, Multiple Personalities, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Slow To Update, Temporary Amnesia, cohabit, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiebybophie/pseuds/Sophiebybophie
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is ‘Possessed’ by Okumura Rin, and they find themselves sharing the same body.





	1. —Prologue: The Sound of Music—

The world around him continues to pules— deep vibrations like that of an ancient being’s heartbeat—and with each thundering wave, the surrounding darkness would spark with color.

It is in this place—The void—that he finds himself falling. His grip on reality fails as he falls further, and further into the never ending darkness. The emptiness around him lacks any form of light— the colors that come are, nothing but erratic streaks of jumping electricity, too fast, never lasting, and never the same. Still, he clearly sees his outstretched hands grasping nothing. Eyeing the backs of his pale hands as they forever reach out.

He can’t turn his head, like his body is frozen in time. And though he knows he’s falling,—The pull is too strong, the way his stomach lifts from the rushing feeling, and the sound of his pulse beating frantically in his own ears— nothing moves, not his clothes, nor his hair moves with the motion.

His legs stretch out from behind him, as if he’d thrown himself forward before hand. Why…? He searches his brain for answers, but his mind is so, _so_ heavy.  His body is numb...no, _cold._ Drained of warmth by the surrounding void. His electric-blue eyes stay open, searching...but what for…? He tries to speak, wanting to lick his dry lips, but his body fails him,  refusing to move.

Soon, the words in his head turn into a jumbled mess of  incoherent noise. Nothing makes sense, _‘Like the very world is dragging  him down.’_ and the importance of those words means nothing to him. Memories fade, and he wonders why he was so scared before.

Time passes, and his eyes slowly shut darkness overwhelming all of him….

**_“Rin—!”_ **

He gasps, and a pair of eyes snap open. For a moment they flicker between green and blue— and then they close once again.

\---

An old(new?) soul stirs. Awakening once again in complete darkness. The soul stills, the heavy pull of the world is gone, leaving it weightless. The ball of blue energy flickers forward, or… at least they think they did as the darkness doesn’t make a good point of location. Still, the soul can only continue forward(?).

Is this life? Is this all there is? The soul wanders, lost in the void. Time passes. The blue soul dims, nothing else changes, everything a slow crawl of endless time.

What’s the point?

The soul pauses, a bitter feeling causing it to dim even more.

There is no point—!

A flash of green comes from up ahead, as if the floor(?) turns to a sudden slop, the green light just beyond it.

The blue soul answers back just a brightly, and it is then the two souls rush to each other.

They flicker about, five feet away they spin, chasing each other in a circle, then all around. It is when the blue soul runs into the other, that a sudden spark burst between them.

The green soul shoots back, startled.

The blue soul stills, an image burst forth, a vision(memory?). But they know immediately this isn’t their own. Even though they have lost their own, this memory doesn’t _feel right._ And the soul can only come to the conclusion that this memory isn’t theirs.

The darkness shifts around them, taking shape into something...familiar.

The floor turns to soft fabric and the blue soul feels constructed as their vision is taken up. It’s then, a giant face comes into view. The blue soul wants to flee, but as it tries to flicker away, the soul finds it cannot. No, instead something moves. The blue soul raises the...thing up.

A baby's hand.

Everything is too much: The constricting blankets, the loss of wireless freedom, _the giant face._ Emotions rushes forward, flooding all rational thought. Something wet dribbles down his face, and their(his?) mouth opens, letting out a piercing wail.

The soul can’t see through the blurry rush of liquid, but they can feel movement, and the face above them comes closer, noise, a soft murmuring, spills comfortingly from it’s lips.

The soul begins to quiet, the new stimulation becomes a lifeline, and they desperately want to hear this melody of noise. Something that makes them want to hang onto to this new place. Everytime the soul would quiet though, the song above them would cease. And so the soul would let out an annoyed burble, causing another noise(laughter?) to come forth, and then, song would resume again.

The soul finds comfort in the giants song, and with this, their energy begins to fade. The soul accepts this, and so with the last of their energy, they return the gesture, letting out a delicate baby’s squeal.

The face above them erupts in melodious laughter. and the soul finally fades away, falling back into the darkness.

But they do not completely disappear.

\---

The green soul is struck with the harsh feeling of loneliness. Being surrounded by darkness the green soul could only watch as the blue soul before had faded away into nothing. Leaving the green soul completely...a l o n e.

A horrid, icy chill, begins to grow from within the soul. Their once dim glow, brightens, and a piercing wail fills the void. The souls luminescent glow, blinks out, only to come back stronger, brighter.

A call for help.

\---

Slowly, the blue soul drifts back into the void. Falling—Not like before, never like before— and coming to a gentle stop against the floor.  A moment a peace passes. The blue soul gazes upward, almost wishing the dream(?) had never ended.

A cry of complete sorrow sounds from the distance.

The blue soul snaps to attention, looking for the source of the—

Something rams straight into them, sending sparks of electricity(?) flying, briefly lighting up the darkness. The soul chimes loudly as more and more flashes of almost white-electric-blue scatters about.

Feeling a pressure cling to them, the blue soul realizes it is the green one from before, and blinks in surprise.

The green soul is a buzz of constant activity, their light flickering on and off at a rapid pace. An almost silent cry comes from the frantic soul.

The blue soul responds without thinking, ceasing it’s sparks and dimming down. The atmosphere already seems cooler; catching the green souls attention.

Sensing the change of temperature, the green soul slows down, still making pitiful chimes and rings. Crying? The blue soul ponders over the new word, wondering for a second if that was even possible. Information is slow going, but even through the haze, the blue soul knows the other is in distress; hurting.

Hearing a clear ring, the green soul pauses. A soft song comes from the other, filling the void with color and sound. It’s...beautiful. The song is a lifeline in the darkness, pulling them away from such lonely thoughts. Notes flow, pulling new emotions forward, safe, kindness, and love.

Once the song ends, the green soul backs up, away from the other. Before the blue soul can react, the other has already started singing back. A light, happy tune that promises hope even in the dark. The green souls song is lighter, sounding of past pains, and future healing; A promise.

The souls sing for hours(?). Filling the void with feeling, with _warmth._ Their lights glow brighter with each passing tune. The songs are always different, and with the way they take turns sounds like they’re talking to one another. Sharing there deepest feelings. It’s when the green soul cut’s into the other’s song, that the blue soul pauses, startled.

The moment is clumsy, and the turn nearly fades then.

The green soul repeats the others notes. Again and again.

The blue soul waits, listening. Again and again. _As if the other doesn’t know_ — The blue soul blinks— _the rest of the tune_. The blue soul picks back up, and the green souls like flashes with new colors, a brighter, green, mixed with yellow. Together, they make music.

When the piece ends, there is a pleasant silence were both soul float, their lights not quite dim, but comforting. The green soul watches the other, unknowing and naive to life. Before they had found themselves in this darkness, they were alone...or...they didn’t _know_ what it meant to _be alone._ Life was always changing for them. One moment, bright colors accompanied by a giant with a beautiful singing voice. The next, their eyes(?) would shut, and the world would fade away. Replace by this void. This nothingness never bothered them before, it was merely fact. Something that just happened.

And then they weren’t alone.

Something(someone?) new shows up. Curiosity bled forth, and they rushed each other.

And then the stranger had gone away.

An emptiness had filled the green soul then, it _hurt._ The young soul cried out, and nothing happened. Before, when the giant would disappear from time to time, all they had to do was make noise and the loneliness would disperse before it had time to settle.

This time that didn’t work, and the green soul realized how alone it was to be in the dark.

Seeing the blue soul now, having sung with them... joy burst forth and the green soul rings with laughter.

The silence is broken, and the blue soul rings back. Seeing the other light up, and idea forms. The blue soul floats forward, catching the others attention. Slowly they get getting closer and closer….before bumping the other—setting off sparks— and rushing off.

The green soul stays still, stunned. Their laughter cuts off, staring at their speeding off friend(?). They blink out, once twice, three times. A bubbly feeling begins to grow from within. The green soul hesitantly floats forward, before picking up speed. Seeing their friend getting farther and farther away, the bubbly feeling pops into a flurry or bright colors. The soul lets out a high pitched whistle and gives chase.

The souls speed across the dark plain, and the sound of music laughter follows.

The green soul is nearly catching up and determination begins to pulse through them. They keep going, swirling around each other, opening to the endless void, and fearless.

The blue soul picks up speed, and turns around, almost challenging the other.

The green one doesn’t pause, and zooms straight into the other—

They wake up, and a pair of forest green eyes snap open.


	2. Chapter one: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue.

A (familiar) heavy buzz presses against soft skin. It’s touch, unnerving. The darkness that consumes the room feels alive, and being alone, the thought only fills the small infant with dread pooling into his gut.

A choked cry spills out, and small hands jerk about.

It doesn’t help.

He swallows down another gasp of air, hiccuping over another flood of tears. Something isn’t right. Like he’s...concise of this moment. As if something is pulling at his minds and calling attention to some new important... _thing._

But nothing makes sense and the rushing thought’s only cause him distress.

The baby (That’s not right is it?) turns his head to the side, kicking his small legs out in a fuss. The darkness that continues to surrounds them is like something they’ve experienced once before, but this time, instead of a constant presence of just _being_ , the shadows are now suffocating. He want it to stop. Finally his body respondes correctly to him, and now he's sucking in cold, fresh, air, a cry ready to be unleashed—

A chime-like sound over takes everything, and the baby freezes, his little heart racing. The infant waits, and when the silence extends, a coo gurgles past a gummy mouth, the soft sound comes naturally. Then they wait once more.

The chime is quick to answer back, echoing throughout the child’s  head.

The baby chokes, a series of coughs follows after. They blink, crossed between excited and fearful of the new development.

They laugh, the sound somewhat wobbly, and hushed.

The moment it ruined when a horrid icy cold crashes onto them

They immediately still. But no, not him. Or at least, he doesn’t still, his _body_ does. He feels as if the floor has been pulled away from under him. Floating, and left to the world’s whims.

He can’t feel his body anymore, but it’s not like sleeping. He doesn’t drift back into consciousness, because is not asleep. No, the baby is left to stare, as if through a TV’s screen, at the world around him.

Movement.

He wants to flinch back at seeing something raise from the corner of his eye. But he’s forced to lay still, trapped within his own body at the object comes closer. A horrible clawing feeling fills them, threatening to drag them down. More fear fills them— the loss of control is too much. Even more so when they see what is actually happening.

Something, _not them_ , raises their right hand.

His blood runs cold, and the feeling is completely **overwhelming**.

Face scrunching up, the baby gurgles, choking back tears. Above them, past their raised hand, the darkness closes in. Trapped on their back. Limbs not responding, they open their mouth and scre—

A bright, blue light fills his room. The baby stills, not even blinking, they stare with wide eyes at the flickering blue flames that surrounds their chubby-little hand.

The fear is gone, but the surprise is still there. A warmth some from the fire, but it does not burn. After watching the flames for a while longer, his thought’s calm, and soon his control returns. They give a curious babble, clumsily bringing the limb closer.

Mesmerized by the light, a chime-like echo rings clear. A yawn escapes their lips as sleepiness tugs at their eyelids. They fight the urge to sleep, until the flames go out.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/6Ezf5IoG)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wayyyyy late update, much later than I wanted TTATT. I actually had this types long ago, and have more chapter already done, it's just when I edit I take forever because I'm a perfectionist. UGH! Anyway, I will have more chapter's coming out quickly because I really hate that I made you all wonderful people wait. Alright! Back to writing for me XD


	3. A life changed

 

The world is a mess of sound, sight, and feeling.

The air is warm and his mother’s voice is soft and patient. In front of him, a green plastic spoon comes into focus. He blinks, staring, until the smell of something warm, sweet drifts through his senses.

Sweet yams. The smell is sickening.

The spoon moves forward and he can hear his mom coo. A slight ringing fills his ears. A burning disgust fills the back of his throat and the sound grows. The spoon is within reach and he doesn’t want it. Kicking out he beings to fuss but he can’t get away.

Mom’s voice is soft and gentle. It doesn’t help.

He opens his mouth ready to cri—

The spoon shoots forward—

—and he snarls, knocking the spoon from his mom’s hand. And then he blinks, green eyes looking back to his mother. His hands still hovering in front of him, fingers curls like claws.

It’s like cold water is dumped over his head, and for a moment, he can’t breath. His arm slowly drops down onto the plastic surface in front of him— the hand he lashed out with. It’s as if the world had been taken away from him for a second. Like he’d blinked and found himself in this situation. Be it’s not like he doesn’t know what happened, and the fear that such a thing did is too much. The ringing in his head is gone, leaving him with a guilty silence. The muscles in his face twitch, and tears come easily. They are hot and messy as they spill down freckled cheeks.

He doesn’t look at his mom’s face, too caught up will all these emotions. But if he did he’d only see a confused woman, at first confused and maybe even humorous, now only worried for her baby boy. Hand’s reach for him and he’s pressed against his mother's beating heart as he continues to cry.

* * *

Feelings change.

And when the world moves by quickly, the change is never settles.

Seeing the world through wide, bright eyes, this fact becomes clearer. As does everything else.

Colors are vivid, and the world is soft and kind. His mother voice is gentle, and the constant chimes and rings in his head are familiar.

The emotions aren’t.

Sometimes, he’s watching something, and his emotions grow, but it’s something that’s his. Other times, the feelings seem to come from somewhere else entirely. He’ll react to them of course, but...if these emotions become too much, his body moves on it’s own.

The feeling is terrifying. Alien.

Still, the phenomenon doesn’t leave, and instead this occurrence seems to happen more often.

Making him sick.

A child, especially a baby, can only handle so much anxiety.

The first time the rush of another's emotions had become too much. The blood had left his face, leaving him pale had too put it simply, scared. It took hours to get him to stop crying and he’d only stopped when his worried mom had started crying in worry.

The next few times he struggled to keep his crying down, becoming fussy and teary-eyed. The icy feeling of something else not him controlling his movements. Emotions filling his mind— flooding it. In the aftermath of these fits, little Izuku would find himself in his mother's rocking arms.

The last time hadn’t been so kind.

Alone. Laying in his crib. So very alone as his mother worked in the kitchen. He panicked.

Shutting down those foreign emotions.

Izuku doesn't remember falling asleep, only the feeling of the world as it fell away.

He doesn’t know how long he’d been asleep. Only that he wasn’t alone anymore. The air smell too clean, bright. His mom was holding him close, trembling. He could feel her heartbeat through her soft sweater. He was safe.

Then he heard the sharp intake of breath and looked up. Wide green eyes stared down at him. he could see tears rain down, causing his own eyes to shine.

Quietly, like listening through heavy fabric, the familiar ringing came back; weaker.

He never wanted to shut out the sound again.

More time passes.

A comfortable wave of everyday life calmed the small family.

A small baby sits on the soft carpet in the living room. Movement catches his eye and he looks up at the moving pictures that flash across a the Television.

There's no sound, just pictures.

A familiar, now welcome chime, rings throughout his head, bringing his attention back to the stuffed animal in his small hands. He doesn’t know why he’d wanted it, having been mostly focused on the colorful stacks of All Might toys. But one moment it was in his arms, and he hadn’t let go until they had left the store. He likes the fuzz and it’s shiny black eyes.

He lifts the plush and rubs the first fur against his pudgy face.

High pitched laughter fills the room.

He knows his mother’s been watching him more closely lately and he loves the extra attention. It’s not something he’d usually notice, as time moves by quickly. But he does anyway, as when he meets her concerned gaze the ringing in his head turns...distressed. He doesn’t understand the random sounds, only the feelings they seem to convey.

They’re familiar, something he’d never want to lose. Making the world less lonely when his mom isn’t around.

-

These past two months Inko begins watching her baby boy closely. The sudden changes in mood would surprise her, but other than that nothing seems out of the ordinary and she begins to wonder if it had been a simple temper tantrum.

She had at first assumed it’d been the start of a quirk, which already set off alarm bells at how early they’d shown. Usually children—once they do get them— can’t control their new powers, and so their quirks naturally show up frequently in random bouts as the child adjust. That point in a child’s life usually appeared later— around four years old— and was usually quite telling.

Pulse having gone to the doctor twice already, she only told it’s too early to tell and that everything seems to be okay. Okay?! A Fainting baby is not okay!

Izuku wasn’t showing any of that. No, instead he plays with his toys— right now a cute black cat that he latched onto at the store last week— and gurgles to himself. So normal. Once in a while, he’d even squeal cutely and raise the doll up into the air. The sight would send her heart melting and laughing through her worry. And the sound catches her son’s attention. She covers her mouth, muffling the noise. Izuku stares at her a moment longer, ‘and he’s so cute!’ when he does something that surprises them both.

“Ma!”

Inko stops, heart racing, “D-did you just…—?”

“Mama!” Izuku raises the doll up, and Inko rushes to her little boy.

She cries, as she exclaims, “Yes! Yes! You said Mama!”

She doesn’t notice the way her sons eyes flicker a greenish-blue, his pupil a faint red…

 

* * *

 

Izuku is three years old when he first(?) hears a voice in his head; It’s also the last day he hears the ringing.

“Ku-ku!”

The small green haired boy startles, looks around himself, then back to the large black cat that sits on the neighbors fence. He blinks his big round eyes in wonder and points to the cat, “C—!”

“—u-ku!”

Izuku slams his mouth shut. fear filling him and tears fill his eyes, “Ma—”

“—Saa! Okaasan!”

A force— something— pushes him back, away from his own body. His body still stands, hands pressed against the sliding glass door. But he can’t move— that’s wrong. The toddler can move, feeling lighter than air as he is thrust away from the controls of his body. He gets the strange sensation of falling, like a dream. Looking forward he’s getting farther and farther away from the outside world, like he’s starting through a mask, the edges overshadowed.

He reaches forward, the loss of control filling him with dread, when he notices the reflection on the glass, his green eyes stream with tears, and a blank face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this out two days ago but I've been busy with commission <3 Love you all and hope you like this weird chapter~ Next one will be more fun to write~!!!


	4. Untangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Added more content instead of adding new chapter because this just seemed so small lolz. ANYWAY the new stuff is under the line <333

_“Rin…_

_...lease…_

_...ake…_

_...p..._

_wa_ **_kE  UP—!”_ **

A choked gasps signals consciousness sparking to life.

A name is all that’s left.

_‘My name?’_

Coughing— _breathing, I’m breathing—_ nothing makes sense.

Where— when?— am I?

Something cold, dead, settles in there mind, screaming that something— everything— isn’t right. But their mind is a blank canvas with one word— name— splattered across it.

_‘Rin,’_ right?

Breathing, their chest expands and new senses awaken.

Smell; like cold stone, dusty wood, and sunshine.

Taste; age, something unused, warmth.

They lay on hardwood.

So unlike the v o i d.

Blue eyes snap open and the small boy shoots up, scrambling to his hands and knees. But no, they are not surrounded by darkness.

Around the kneeling boy is a dream— memory? It’s the structure of a large monastery.

He looks to the stone walls that tower over him. He follows them up.

But there is not ceiling, and surprise colors his pale. Above, is a never ending white. A fog that masks the unseen.

He feels that if he were to climb the walls up, he’d never reach an end.

It makes him feel small.

He looks away from the sight. Back down to the walls, and the stained glass windows all around. The rainbow of warm color that spills into the room, is like spring bringing forth wildflowers to a plain field.

The rays of purple, blue, red, green, orange, and yellow, reach the floor with purpose. Leaving not a shred of darkness.

The room isn’t a symmetrical circle. It a long rectangle with him at one end, and an alter at the other. Wooden benches face away from him, rows upon rows are divided into two columns. An empty walkway separates them, leading all the way towards the front of the monastery.

He stands up, and the motion is too loud. The way his bare feet shuffle, causes the floor to creak, a hard sound in a soft place. Sudden, like the sound of marbles rolling into each other. Other than that, everything seems muted, too quiet to be real.

_‘What is reality?’_

He blinks, and steps forward. Only to hear the sound of a tap against wood. He looks down, and finds he’s now wearing shoes. They’re basic tennis shoes, big, and protect his feet perfectly. He takes another step and hears the familiar sound of them meeting the floor. The shoes are white, nothing about them sticks out, except there sudden appearance. ‘Oh.’ It’s then he focuses on the clothes he is wearing, mind becoming less fuzzy. A yellow t-shirt with red sleeves and blue cargo shorts. Eyeing the pockets he opens them. They’re empty and he’s disappointed.

He continues with reaching the other side of the room. He feels incredibly short, and the benches seem to be tower over him. In not time he reaches the altar and turns his head left and right.

Then he sees someone.

A boy stays frozen, eyes wide as they watch each other. He blinks and so does the other.

Oh.

It’s a mirror.

He hesitantly walks to his right, reaching the mirror. The boy is young, no more that five years old. His blue eyes narrow and he reaches out. Fingers press against the cold glass.

It’s unsettling and doesn’t feel right.

The boy frowns, and he turns away.

He’s back to looking around the room, and it’s then he notices a door he hadn't before. He suspects it wasn’t there before but this place is weird, and by now that wouldn’t be surprising.

This world is a mess, and he’s trying to untangle himself.

The door is just behind the altar, it’s huge, making him feel even smaller. It’s dark green, and make of wood. The the reason he hasn’t opened it yet, is the picture that decorates its middle. Blue flames encircling a running green rabbit. He doesn't know what it means. But the rabbit is so life-like, it’s eyes gleam with life.

Such things shouldn’t matter. But something at the back of his head tells him, this would be the one and only time he’d ever see the image. That it is important.

So he tries to engrave it’s appearance into his brain.

He stays a moment longer, before opening the door.

Bright light assaults his vision, and he violently shuts his eyes. His arm rises in reflex and he stands still wincing at the stabbing pain in his corneas. Through his eyelids he can still see the reddish glow of light beyond. With his arm still up, he blinks, adjusting to the sun.

He’s outside.

The smell of pine and cinnamon fills his nose; It’s...welcoming. A forest, with trees as high as birds can fly, surround the area. He turns around, and the door is still there. The monastery is still there. Yet, unlike before, the building looks worn, covered in plant life, and crumbling at the sides. Surprise— curiosity— blooms across his face.

The picture on the other side of the door is different.

Once again painted in simple designs, a black creature stands tall, coated in an outline of electric blue. It’s mouth full of sharp teeth, and long ears pulled down. With its arms outstretched, a long tail lashes back and forth.

Surrounding the monster(?) wild green wisps of forestry grow.

Though this one feels like a stark contrast from the other image, he can’t help but feel as if the colors— elements— had merely switched places. Two beings on the same coin.

Whatever.

The boy turns away from the door, and gazes out at the thriving forest. Trees are so tall he can’t see the sky, only the streams of sunlight that break through the canopy tell him that it’s daytime. The boy looks down to his shoes, seeing how the farther away he is away from the monastery, the once even ground becomes unruly. The ground ahead is uneven, not trail in sight as roots and small plants overtake the forest floor. If...if he were to head out, would he become lost to the world? Never find his way home?

He pauses at the word.

Eyebrows furrow, “...Home?”

What’s that? The new word sounds so familiare, warm, yet...any image of his home remains just out of reach.

After another moment of struggling to... _remember_ he heaves a tired sigh and gives up for the moment.

Now’s not the time for that.

He looks at the forest, fear, curiosity, and determination burn in his blue eyes.

* * *

 

He continues to wander. Climbing over large tree roots, and ducking under low hanging branches. Though the boy doesn’t remember anything else except for a— his— name, bit by bit specks of paint would drip onto onto the nearly blank canvas. The feeling of the sun, and being under shadow. The smell of greenery, and the feel of tree bark. A heavy sense of deja vu became a constant presence. It didn’t take long for him to get swallowed up by the forest. No longer able to see the monastery from before. Ferns and other plants came up passed his shoulders, reminding him of the wooden benches he’d walked passed. A childish wonder kept his step light. Curiosity now his main point of  motivation. _This is weird._

Time passes, but the sun never set. He could still see the beams of warm rays stream through the canopy above. Looking at his hands he smiled at the patterns the shadows would create on his pale skin.

And then he hears it.

A near silent sound.

Pausing, the boy, Rin, listened. Wind? No…

Blue eyes widen, a pull of sheer adrenaline pumps down his legs, and he off. This was again, familiare. And hearing that weak, desperate cry, something flickered across his vision.

A faceless boy, kneeling on the ground and covered in injuries.

Then it was gone, and he reacted.

Running through the forest seemed instinctive. His feet finding the right place to step before him mind could register the movement. Small extending plant’s and branches whipped across his bare arms and legs, leaving small stinging marks.

Ahead of him, Rin sees a drop. The path he’s running ending at a cliff.

He pushes forward.

Right foot stomps against the overgrown grass, and he launches himself up.

For a moment he’s flying.

And then he’s falling.

His hair whips back, a flash of complete darkness, _loneliness._

_A soft ringing._

_An_

_O l d_

_s o n g._

He crashes into a clearing of wild flowers, causing petals to disperse and a cloud of  blue and green.

The crying’s stopped.

Rin looks up.

Two children freeze and green meets blue.

The new boy’s eyes are wet with tears that run down his face. His dandelion hair's a mess of green and black. He’s sitting down, knees drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Bruises and burn marks are scattered across his skin, and Rin is burning.

“Who did that?!”

The other flinches, and Rin snaps his mouth shut. Both are taken by surprise at the loudness of his voice.

The other boy doesn’t answer, only curling up tighter, as of trying to make himself smaller. This isn’t right.

Rin pushes himself up, and speaks again, “H—hey…” He waits. Again the other doesn’t even respond, keeping his eyes down. Rin grips at the grass, “H _ey—!”_

_“—No!”_

The green haired kid is looking up, fear plain on his face and hands slammed over his mouth. He starts to shake, words streaming out quickly, “P-plea— I’m s-sorry—!”

Rin stands up, and the kids yelps, raising his bruised arms. Rin bares his teeth, the burning in his chest grows harsher. He grabs at his shirt, and words come out hard and heavy, “Who hurt you?!”

The kneeling boys meets his eyes once more. His eyes wide, now with a slight crease between his eyebrows. Lips parted, “...W-what?”

Rin frowns, “It’s wrong to hurt people!” Then he snarls, fist raising, “And anyone who does? I’ll kick there ass!”

…

“But…” The green haired boy mummers, “You just said h-hurting people is bad…” Seeing Rin’s glare, he scoots back, “I’m so—!”

“—Well someone he’s to stop them!” Rin waits for the other to look back up, to calm down, “And seeing as no one helped you...I will!”

_“Huh!?”_

A large grin spreads across his face and the dark haired boy looks up, hand raised to his chin in mock thought, “Yeah! I’ll be like a hero or something!”

“H..hero?”

He turns back, “Yeah! Like a superhero!”

Like a switch has been flipped, something comes to life in the green haired boy. A smile settles on his lips, and thought it’s not a full on grin, the sheer feeling it emits is pure joy. _Is this the same crying kid?_ The actions even brightens up Rin’s own smile.

“Like All might!”

Rin’s smile falters, _“Who’s All Might?”_

_“What!?”_

The once cowardly boy leaps to his feet, and Rin jolts, stepping back.

“He’s only the greatest hero in the world! All Might the world's Symbol of Peace!” The boy is quick to pose, voice deepening as a wide grin springs forth, “"It's fine now. Why?” The sun above seems to shine brighter, giving Rin a better look at his face, it’s the first time he notices the freckles. “Because I am here!"

And then he laughs.

Rin slams a hand over his own mouth, “Phft—!”

The other’s still laughing, and Rin loses it. Falling to the flowerbed, and laughing. He breathes, “What—! Hahaha! What’s that?! Hahaha!” He looks up, and the freckled boys face is beet red.

“I’m being All— All Might… _!”_ His spark dims, and he brings his arms down. He waits for Rin to continue laughing, to make fun of—

“That’s was so lame!”

—him…Ah, this always happens—

“But he sounds cool!”

…

Eh?

Looking back up, he sees Rin grinning from ear to ear, his eyes closed, “I’ve never heard of All Might! What’s he like?”

Oh.

Hearing no response, Rin looks at his new fri— He’s crying!? “What’s wrong?!”

“N—nothing!” Hearing movement, the crying boy looks up, and then promptly shrieks at the face right in front of him. “W—What—?!?”

“Hey…”

He snaps his mouth shut.

Rin blinks, “What’s your name? Mine’s Rin.” _I think…_

Wind blows bye, and the air feels colder. Is the sun finally setting?  The little blue flowers dance, while plants and trees sway all around them. The once crying boy whips at the the snot and tears that had run down his face. “I’m…” he sniffs and gives a watery smile, “I’m Izuku!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This chapter was more of an experiment, tell me what ya think~! <3 Back to work!!!


	5. A Touch of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added a pic!

_‘A dream...Had—...it all been a dream?’_

Izuku woke up alone and in his bed. An emptiness— _loneliness_ — left his heart aching.

Breathing in, a tightness pulled at the inside of his throat.

No. It couldn’t have been a dream. Right…?

But then…where’s—?

**_“Good Morning!”_ **

He froze. Heart hammering away. A rush of excitement, relief burst forth. Sitting up, the voice—

_‘Is that…?_

’— sounded so close. Like it came from…

Eyes wide darted around his room, only seeing his usual hero merchandise. Scooting up to his knees, he calls out, voice uneven as if he wasn’t sure if this was still a dream, “R-rin...?”

He waits, the  silence after threatens to break him away from his relief.

Laughter. And then a familiar voice, “Yes!” Izuku jolts in place. “I’m here Izu!”

A gasp escapes him. Everything...everything had been real! Eyes shining, Izuku is quick to roll off his bed and onto his feet. He can’t pinpoint where the voice is coming from, and so he settles with looking around the room, and even checking behind himself. He looks underneath his bed, “Where are you?”

Rin’s laughter drifts off then, “Ah, um…”

Izuku stand up.

“...I don’t know.”

Izuku blinks, turning back to the emptiness of his bedroom. He looks around one last time, “W- what do you mean?” He frowns, his excitement becoming muted, “How can you not know?”

“I…I think I’m lost!” A nervous laugh, “It’s...kinda dark here.” The voice, Rin’s voice, drifts in and out and Izuku can’t tell where its coming from, “But! I know you’re here too!”

That doesn’t help.

Izuku takes a step forward, “But it’s day time! I- I don’t see you Rin…”

“Ah-ha..That’s what I don’t get.” Izuku waits, but Rin doesn’t say anything else.

A feeling pulls at Izuku’s bottom lip, and he subconsciously pouts, thinking hard. “It’s…” He tilts his head, “Um, you said you are in the dark, right? Like you can’t see?”

Rin is silence, and then there’s  a flash of panic, a pounding heart; and Izuku clutches his chest in surprise.

“Am I going blind?!”

Izuku jumps, covering his ears, “Rin! My mom’s still sleeping!” His heart is still racing. He crouches down and takes another deep breath. Calming down. “Sorry for yelling….and...I don’t think you’re blind, because I can’t see you either…”

“Can you be blind and unvisable?!”

Izuku freezes, the panic is back. He brings his arms closer to himself, mind racing. He asks a question.

…Rin is silent, “...What’s _that?”_

Izuku falters, and so does his train of thought. He once again looks around his surroundings, then slowly he raises his arms, trying to feel around for his invisible friend. “L-like special bilities!” He can’t help but grin, “Like All-Might!”

“Like Super powers?”

Izuku blinks, once, twice. Remembering his mom talk about the past, the only thing from that conversation he’d remembered was about old comic books. Back then they weren’t called Quirks, but…”Yeah! Superpowers!”

“I’ve got Superpowers?!”

Izuku laughs, feeling a building energy, and more determinants to find his friend, “Maybe!” He reaches the other side of the room and frowns, “But they’re called Quirks now.”

“Lameeee!”

Izuku wonder’s how is was possible for someone to not know know what a quirk was. Still, he doesn’t really have a stance on whether the word _quirk_ was better than _superpower_. That’s just what people call them now.

Izuku stands up, waving his arms around, “Ri—”

There’s a knock at his bedroom door, and before he can respond, it swings open, revealing his mother. Izuku freezes, his arms still outstretched. They stare at each other, and Izuku snaps out of it, “U-um! Good m— _!”_

Inko snorts, waving him off, “Nice to see you up early sweetheart!” She openly laughs, turning away,  “Well, breakfast is ready! Go wash your hands.” With that she turns and leaves.

Izuku watches her go. Rin strangely silent. He looks back to his room; empty.

Wait…and idea hits him, a simple one.

“ _Mom!”_ Running out of his room and into the hallway he crashes into the back of her legs and stumbles back on unsteady feet.

Inko startles and quickly catches her son by the arm. Steadying him. She blinks down at him, “What is it Izuku?” Her boy looks up, and seeing his desperate face she crouches down to his eye level.

“I-I lost my friend!”

She pauses, and he waits.

Slowly, a gentle smile slips onto her face, “What’s your friends name Izuku?” With her words a weight rises of little Izuku’s shoulders. He relaxes.

“Rin! His name’s Rin!

Inko ruffles his hair, “Where was the last you saw him?”

“Um,” He looks away,  “My...dream… _But_ ..!” He meets her eyes. Scrambling to make more sense, “He’s real mom! I _heard_ him!”

Seeing his struggle, Inko frowns. “Heard him where honey?” A strange unsettling feeling pulls at the back of her mind.

“My room!”

She peeks behind her son, still only seeing an empty bedroom. She sighs then, expression softening, “Ah, this your new imaginary friend Izuku?”

Izuku’s mind turns into a buzz, eyebrows furrowing, “...imaginary?” No...Rin’s real.

Inko nods, “An imaginary friend is someone only _you_ can see and hear.”

Rin is still quiet.

“But…” Izuku looks down to his bare feet, “How come I can’t see him?” Why isn’t he talking right now? How can he be sure? He...Rin’s real!

**_Right?_ **

“Hmmm….” Izuku looks up to see Inko tapping her chin, exaggerating her thinking, “Maybe he’s using a quirk?”

Izuku stands straight, “That’s! That’s what I think too!”

Seeing the way his eyes light up, Inko grins, “Well, maybe after breakfast you can help him figure out how he can use it?”

The green haired boy jumps up, fist in the air, “Alright!”

“Now go wash your hands!”

Inko laughs as her son dashes away. And then she frowns. His first imaginary friend...Izuku hasn’t been making any new friends lately...And little Katsuki hasn’t coming over for a while. Her heart is heavy, but she pushes those thoughts back. This could be nothing, just the wild imagination of her adorable son.

It’s when Izuku is finished washing his hands, that he remembers that he hadn’t asked about his friends blindness(?).

But, maybe this is something they can figure out on their own. Sometimes parents don’t know everything. And if his mom had just arrived to the same conclusions as him, then, he’s sure he and can figure this out!

* * *

 

During breakfast, Rin still hasn’t said anything. But Izuku’s too busy thinking about other things. How to help for one, and if his mom can make some ham and toast tomorrow. After that’s done, Izuku works on brushing his teeth.

_“Hey.”_

The boy jerks back, choking on the foaming toothpaste. He accidently swallows some of the paste and his eyes widen. Dropping his toothbrush into the sink, the boy fumbles around, turning on the faucet and drinking heavily. He hears that familiar laughter.

“Toothpaste isn’t poison!”

Izuku coughs, some of the water had gotten his bits of his hair and shirt wet. Forest green eyes flicker up to the mirror in front of him. Standing there, is Rin. His eyes shine an electric blue. Rin grins, flashing a shared trait, their prominent canine teeth.

Izuku straightens, pointing, “Y- _you’re back!”_ The boy looks down at his shirt, heat rushing to their cheeks, “Ugh, my—!”

Rin’s laugh spills from his mouth, and his head snaps back to the mirror. Watching the other boy, Izuku grabs the dry towel next to the sink and attempts to dry off. This time he notices that when he talks, the words echo in his head, “Just so you know, I didn’t go way...” Blue eyes turn semi-serious, almost scolding, “Though you should know toothpaste isn’t poisonous…”

Izuku pouts, “But! Mom always says not to swallow it…”

“Okaa-san’s just worrying for nothin!”

...

“…Kaa-san?”

Rin’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

Rin is quiet and for a moment, Izuku worries that the boy’s going to disappear again— but he didn’t disappear remember Izuku?— “Ri—”

_“Nevermind!”_

The words are loud, sharp and they hurt. Izuku winces, deciding to drop the topic. What was he going to say anyway? He washes off his brush, “...Um, where were you then?”

Rind voice has lost its spark, “Oh,” Izuku watched his shrug his shoulders, “I was just being quiet.”

Izuku blinks, grabbing a rag and drying his mouth, “Why?”

The other boy scrunches up his face, “I don’t know!”

“...”

“Uh, Rin…” Izuku look away from his...friend, standing in front of the mirror. “I can see you now!”

The dark haired boy mouth drops, “You can?!” He gives a peace sign, “What am I doin now?”

Izuku mimics the peace sign.

Rin’s eyes shine, “Woah~! So cool!

It’s then Izuku pauses, “Wait you can see me now too?”

“Yeah!”

Izuku leans forward over the sink and closer to the mirror, “How?!”

Rin looks up and away, bouncing on his feet, “I don’t know…this unvisible thing is confusing…”

“Well, did you see anything diffront? When did you first see me?”

“Too many questions....”

The freckled kid sighs, “Just _think!_ ”

“Fine!” Rin crosses his arms, “When I was being quiet...and I still could not see anythin...I discovered that if I fo...focu...listen to your voice real hard…!” He cups his eyes, “I could see you!” He put his arms back down, “The darkness went away, _and!_ I saw your mom too!”

“That’s so cool Rin-rin!”

Said boy tilts his head at the sudden nickname, and a smile blossoms across his face, “Thank you Izu—!”

_“Izuku...!”_

The green haired boy look towards his mother's calling voice. Eye’s flash with understanding, “Oh!” He doesn’t call back, instead, he answers Rin’s unspoken question, “We’re going shopping today...” He looks to the other boy in the mirror. Wondering if He’ll even be back when he gets home. Of...if this strange event will turn to something forgotten. Like a dre—

“I’ll come with you!”

His mouth drops, “Really?!”

“Yeah!”

“Thank yo—”

_“Zuku!”_

_“Coming!”_

And off he goes.

* * *

 

Rin is confused. Nothing really makes sense, but he’s trying no to let it get to him. He doesn’t feel real. Is he? The world feels so far away from where he walks beside Izuku— my new friend?— and his mother— does he have one of those?

He’s out of the darkness, and being able to see is a blessing. But… He feels like a ghost. Especially since Izuku can’t seem to see him unless he’s looking into a reflection. Like the store windows they pass by when he can see Rin’s excitable waving.

It’s only when they are outside and Izuku isn’t really talking to him so much that Rin realizes he can see himself. At the start of there walk, the first thing Rin had tried to do was kick at a tuft of growing dandelions. But they had gone right through him. Like he wasn’t even there. He cried out and Izuku turned towards his voice. Inko had not. Rin ignored this and instead had walked over to the weeds. Staring them down. He reached out to grab one.

But then Izuku had called his name.

Rin turned back to see his new friend opened the door for him, and he called back. Rushing to the car door before Izuku could accidentally close it too early. But then the green eyed boy cried out again, excitement in his voice, “I can see you!”

Having reach the open door the Izuku still stood next to, Rin look back to his friends gaze. Only the boy wasn’t looking at him.

Rin tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“The reflection!”

Inko too was looking at the car, and Rin’s heart lurched, ‘does that mean she…?”

“You can see him now sweety?”

Rin watched as Izuku looked back to his mom.

“Yeah!” He pointed to the side of the car, “Can’t you?”

Inko’s smile was small as she humored her son, “Hm...I’m sorry Izuku but I can’t.” She rushed to explain though, “But maybe because he’s _your_ imaginary friend. Remember what I said before?”

A single string pulled at Rin’s heart, and Izuku’s voice turned soft, looking at the other boys reflection, “That only I can see and hear my friend?”

Rin jumped into the car blocking out the rest of the small conversation. He’s...he’s not just some imaginary friend! He’s real!

And so here they are now, having parked the car as they now made their way through the shopping district.

He’s looking down at his seemingly solid hand. Not really looking where he’s going.In the car he hadn’t really talked to Izuku. Not that he didn’t like the other boy, but...he didn’t really like the way his mom would...tense up when Izuku would respond to him. Was he bad? No that can’t be it. He’s done nothing wrong! Wasn’t Izuku allowed to had friends? Or, did she not like him having an... _imaginary_ one? Rin bit his lip.

But he wasn’t fake!

And then someone walked straight through him.

He screamed— _yelled—_ flailing his arms about before falling onto his butt. ‘ _What...What was_ **_that!?’_ **

Nothing…!

Nothing _...makes sense!_

He jerks around to watch the business walk off like nothing had happened. Breathing heavily his face pales. His mind keeps repeating things, and though he doesn’t remember much. But he’s sure this isn’t right. Instinctively, he knows something is off.

But.

He doesn’t know if it’s the _world_ that isn’t right or if something is wrong with _him_.

Is this how he’s going to be forever?

“Rin?”

He looks to Izuku and sees the boy look to the window beside them. Seeing Rin sitting on the ground. His hand holding onto his mother’s and keeping her from walking. His eyes are wide and full of concern, “Are you okay?”

Rin grits his teeth, “Y- yeah!” and stands back up.

Izuku let’s go on Inko hand and moves towards Rin—

Like a cat the other boy’s shoulders raise, “L- _Leave me alone!”_ He runs ahead of the two, before slowing down to a stop, “I said I was okay!”

He doesn’t want to look back and see Izuku’s expression, and he’s relieved when the two of them continue walking. His minds is a cloud of  heavy thoughts and he walks without paying attention.

They make it to the store in a stiff silence.

* * *

 

“Rin-rin…”

He snaps out of his thoughts, “Huh?” And sees Izuku looking off to the side, and his gazes follows his. Ah, a toy mirror. He looks around and sees Inko had left him alone in the toy aisle. He looks back to the mirror and meet’s Izuku’s gaze.

Izuku is frowning, “You okay?”

Guilt hit’s him and he forces a smile, “Y- yeah!” He looks back to the rows of colorful toys, “Watch’a gettin Izu?”

If he’d looked back he would’ve seen Izuku’s frown grow.

“I don’t know.” Izuku say’s slowly, carefully. “Mom only said one toy but...” He picks up an All Might figure, then puts it down, “Did you want something?”

Rin feels pain in his heart, not believing his ears, _“Are you for real?!”_

Izuku jumps, looking back to the mirror, seeing Rin’s wide eyes, “Is…” He wilts, “...is that okay?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Izuku looks to the empty space where he thinks Rin would be, “Rin..?”

Time slows, and Rin is moving before he can stop himself. It’s to the surprise of both of them when Izuku feels and invisible weight embrace him.

“R-Rin?!”

“I…!” The weight shifts, becoming stronger. “...I don’t want to be _maginary!”_

His mom’s words come to mind and Izuku trembles. He...Izuku trust his mom. He loves her more than anything. So much so he hasn’t told her that Kacchan started being a bit...rougher. He doesn’t want her to worry. But it’s not like he hasn’t noticed how she would tense up with worry when he interacted or talked to his new friend. Of course he noticed right away. But, this was only one day! She’d get used to it right? If he just left it alone everything should work out!

He failed to see it was hurting Rin.

Izuku returns the hug just as strong. It’s...so real. Rin...he can’t be fake. He can’t be! “You’re magenary! You’re not fake!”

“You’re real!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Oh my 0_0 UM, I’M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I seriously had most of this chapter planned and just decided to write it down today. I honestly hadn’t been doing much this summer and it wasn’t until my brother and friend asked about this fic, and that I noticed ppl giving it kudos and I realized people are actually reading this. am so sorry this took so long! I won’t abandon this fic because it honestly is something I’m proud of working on.  
> I didn’t think many ppl would like it…But, I love the idea of this crossover and so I’m going to continue working on it! I’m already working on writing the next part.  
> Also no pic this time because I just woke up and will post one later. Speaking of which, um, what scene should I draw? Which one do you WANT me to draw in this chapter?  
> I love you all so very much and I thank you for giving my story a chance!

**Author's Note:**

> If it looks like I know what I’m doing...I don’t. I’m very random with updates, so don’t wait up :3 Love you all!


End file.
